Hero Hijinks
by Hazel Topaz the Owl
Summary: Catch all the latest gossip, hot topics, and interviews here on Tokyo's latest talk show! A series of one shots that interviews some of your favorite heroes, UA students, and maybe even a villian or two. Rated mostly K , but T to be safe.
1. Intro Info

Hero Hinks is a series of oneshots that takes your favorites grown UA students and heroes in a talk show setting. And who knows maybe even a villian might pop in from time to time.

There might be some one-shots with storylines that are connected. To prevent storylines from contradicting each other, you'll find the chronological order listed here.

AN: Unless the subject of one event/relationship is addressed, it will follow Universe A as the canon.

 _Universe A_

\- 2. Interview ~ Deku, a Hero of Hope

\- 3. Behind the Scenes ~ Deku

\- 4. Interview ~ Bakugo and Enji, the Passionate & Fiery Duo

\- 5. Interview ~ Todoroki and Izuku, Japan's Top Ranking Couple

\- 6. Minute Memo ~ Gang Orca

\- 7. Interview ~ Kota & Eri, UA's rising stars

\- ?. Kacchako (coming soon)

\- ?. Kirimina (in the works)

\- ?. Super Dads? (in the works)

 _Universe B_

\- ?. Izuocha (coming soon)

\- ?. Bakushima (in the works)

\- ?. Todomomo (in the works)

I'm welcome to scenarios and suggestions on guests or groups of guests, within reason.


	2. Deku (A)

Hero Hijinks: Izuku

I have no clue where I got this idea from. It just popped in my head and I can't stop myself from trying it out. Sorry in advance for any irregular updates and minor grammer errors.

** = text on the screen.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and any other of their partnered companies.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Set in the Furture)

*Hero Hijinks*

*the latest daily hero news network.*

*(small print) Hero Hijinks is filmed in front of a live studio audience.*

"Hello Listeners! I'm Prime Time and this is Hero Hijinks." A man with short curly black hair, dark complexion, and glasses sat at a desk in a nice gray suit.

"Hot Topics we're discussung later are: 'Is Kinami Woods & Mt. Lady tying the knot?' and 'Midnight's 5 tips to keeping your Love.' But for now we're here with one of the Top 3 heroes. Please welcome Deku!"

The camera pans to a doorway here Izuku comes out in a dark green suit, silver necklace, and his signature red sneakers. He gives the crowd and the camera a peace sign before laughing, waving to the crowd, and taking a seat near the desk.

"It's great to finally meet you Deku." Prime Time said shaking Izuku's hand.

"It's great to be here Prime Time. I just want to start off with saying that I love you and Dynamic Drone's work." the audience applaud at Izuku's comment.

"Thank you, esspecally coming from a hero otaku like yourself. Which you can learn all about in your book from a couple year, 'How to start your own Hero Jounal'. And while I'm on the topics of books your latest book 'Overcome, coping methods while being quirkless' is stunning."

"Thank you. Thank you."

"I loved it" Prime turned to the audience. "For those of you who don't know about it, Overcome is a story following the life of someone quirkless, the hardships they face, and methods to overcome them. Now Deku, some readers have been curious on why you would write such a book."

"Well, I haven't mentioned it much, but I was an extremely late bloomer when it came to developing my quirk." He said with his eyes a little sad and downcasted. "Up until high school, I had lived a quirkless life. I wanted to write this book to show the life of someone quirkless and tell those you are quirkless that they aren't not alone." The audience applauded enthusiasticly until Izuku couldn't help but smile. It took some of the stage crew to calm them down enough to continue.

"I also wanted to say congradulations on becoming the #1 hero for this latest ranking semester." The audience applauded.

"Thank you, it was nothing." Izuku says nervously and waving his hands dismissively at the audience.

"Nothing? Between you, Taikyū, and Ground Zero? I'd hardly call that nothing."

The big screen behind them shows a picture of Izuku, Todoroki, and Bakugo in their hero costumes at the Billboard Rankings Ceremony. Deku had his arms draped around Todoroki and Bakugo, Todoroki gives a peace sign with his other hand, and Bakugo has his arms crossed with a forced smile.

"Well, when you've competed with them for so long, you get used to it you know?"

"That's right. All three of you graduated from UA together." The screen show their graduation profile pictures. "I've got to ask. We're you all close growing up?"

"Well, sort of. I've known Kacchan since we were in grade school. I still can't even shake off that stupid nickname." Izuku said awkwardly scratching his neck while they showed a picture of Bakugo and Izuku as kids looking for frogs in the forest. "We've had some rough spots, and disagreements here and there, but at the end of the day we can find common ground in our hero work. Taikyū was different in that we didn't meet until I was at UA." They showed a picture of the 2 of them fighting at their first Sport's Festival. "We finally came to blows at the Sport's Festival. But after that, he started opening up to me and our class and we've been good close friends ever since."

"Interesting. How close would you say that you are with Taikyū?" Prime Time prodded.

"Oh... uh... well you..." Izuku shuddered. "We actually been test the waters. I guess you can say."

"Are you saying that you two are in a relationship?" the audience ohh-ed as they screen showed the two of them holding hands while walking, in what looks to having defeated a villian (*2).

"I'm not sure if you'd call it... THAT yet. We've only been out... a couple of times. And Taikyū is a really private per- ... WHERE DID YOU GET THAT PICTURE?!" The screen now showed a dark picture of Todoroki practically devouring Izuku's face in the back of a movie theater. This caused the audience to 'oooh!', 'woot!', & whistle.

"Well, someone from our Instagram messaged with to us and we wanted to know if this was real." Prime Time leaned forward in his seat, waiting to see what Izuku would say. "I'm guessing it is?"

"We might of kissed... a little bit..., but who wouldn't with 'Romeo + Juliet'." Prime Time raised a brow as Izuku blushed. "It may have been a little over-dramatic, but we were both a little swept up by the romance."

"I guess this is the reason Taikyū is a private person?" Prime Time said with a smirk. "Is he always this aggressive?"

At this point Izuku was as red as a tomato and was starting to studder wave his so much that it could of rivaled Iida's gestures. "He is... very... close to me. I could say that it's even more than I am with Uravity and Ingenium" Izuku said trying to steer away from the previous conversation. Group pictures comparing Izuku, Ochako, and Iida from their UA days to now. "and they are were my first real friends... I mean when I was first accepted into UA."

"Are you suggesting that you had fake friends?"

"What do you mean?" Izuku sweatdrops.

"Like did people try to be your friend just because of your quirk or when you were popular?"

"Oh god no. I was a really late bloomer when it came to getting my quirk. And by the time I did get my quirk, I was able to spot and avoid fakers that tried to be friends just to be famous."

"Um, well in that- oh wait." Prime Time put his hand to his ear. "I'm being told that we only have a few minutes left. Any last words that you want to tell our viewers."

"A world without dreams is like a world without hope. Always follow your dreams, no matter how difficult they may seem."

"That's all for now, folks. Join us next time on Hero Hijinks!"

The camera pans of as Izuku smiles at it and turns to wave at the audience.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) Taikyū = Japanese for Endurance. I was thinking of just going with Endurance, but I think it sounded cooler in Japanese.

(*2) What even is english grammer? I just can't with this sentence. It may look wierd, but I can't fix it right now.

Here's a couple of other notes:

\- Prime Time has a quirk that allows him to make portals up to 10 minutes into the past to anywhere that he has already been.

\- Dynamic Drone is their action camera guy that gives areal shots of breaking news. His quirk allows him to have propellers at the heel of his feet. Think of them working the same way as Iron Man's foot thrusters.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the series, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted , but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	3. Bonus (A) - Deku

Hero Hijinks - Bonus - Izuku

Here's a little snippet for ya'll while i work on the next one shot. I wanted to include this in the previous Deku shot, but I wasn't finished with this part yet. But here it is now, enjoy!

WARNING! - slight Spoilers for chapters 88 (ep.47) & 115 (hero licence exam arc) in the manga (and most likely later in season 3 of the anime).

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and any other of their partnered companies.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Deku POV - after the interview)

"Man, anymore about us and I would've been blushing permanently, Sho-kun." I said as I changed into my regular clothes.

"Well, if he did then I would have been impressed. I thought only I can do that." Todoroki said on the other side of the line.

"Sho-kun." Deku said a little embarrassed. "If you make my blush in public on purpose, I'll make you regret it."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"But I like your hugs."

"You know the consequences."

"Fine. But are we still on for tonight."

"Yeah, but I might be late because of patrol."

"Alright, see you then."

"See you later"

~ ~ ~ last chance to avoid spoilers ~ ~ ~

I hung up and was starting to collect my things when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." When the door opened, Prime Time stepped in still dressed in his suit minus the jacket and his tie loosened.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting, I thought I heard talking."

"No, not at all."

"I was wondering if I could ask you something a little personal?"

"Sure so long as you don't have a wire or anything." I said jokingly.

"I promise."

"Then go for it."

"I'm a bit of a news fan. Probably as much as you are a hero fan and I was always curious about something." I stopped waiting for me to tell him to continue. "Back during your UA years, there was an rescue mission involving the 8 Precepts of Death and there were reports of explosive blasts that deviated much the the block within that attack. The last time there was that much wreckage, was during All Might's final fight."

'Shit! Please ask! Please don't let it be what I think it is!' I mentally pleaded while keeping a straight face.

"I did a little digging and found that there were a number of heroes that were there also had UA students interning with them. Or to be more specific, Nighteye was there, and you were interning him at the time. So what I guess that I really want to know is... Were you the one that defeated the villian Overhaul from the Precepts of Death incident?"

"Well UA students weren't suppose to do much on that mission." I said with a little tensely.

"But you are saying that you were there?"

"Yes, but I can't elaborate any further than that."

"Come on. I know it was you." Prime Time was now getting a little impatient and disstressed. "Anyone that takes the time to analyze the original unedited news footage can tell that it was you." He started to rub his forehead in frustration."How about something that doesn't require you to say anything?" I raised a brow in question, but waited for him to continue. "If my theory is right or at least in the right direction, then leave the room. Just leave the room, without saying a single word. Would that violate whatever disclosure agreement you have to uphold?"

'No, it wouldn't. technically speaking.' I thought to myself. 'I could just nip this whole thing in the butt if I just don't leave and tell him that he's way off.' But when I opened my mouth to say somthing, I could say anything. He had a hopeful, and borderline desperate look on his face that I had for the first 15 years of my life. A look that only truly comes up when I think of All Might and how far I've come.

So I did what anyone with a heart would do. I got up, picked up my things, left the room, and closed the door. I wasn't sure if I did the right thing until I put my ear up to the door and heard, "Yes! Yes! I know it! Now everything adds up. All the attacks directed at UA. The Stain report's contradictory paperwork. UA students involved in so many attacks. It all makes sense. My theories were right!"

I couldn't help but smile at how Prime's ranting reminded me of my muttering habit. And even though I made someone's day and I don't think he would hurt me, it still wouldn't hurt to double check. I pulled out my phone and dailed a number.

"Brain-racker, here." the person groaned.

"Hey Shino, how you been?"

"Midoria? Why are you calling me this early?"

"It's the afternoon." I said with a little sweatdrop.

"I work nights, this is early for me." he pointed out.

"Fair point. Anyway can you do me a favor?"

"Depends."

"I let something confidential slip to someone a earlier today and wanted to make sure it didn't spread."

"Will I need Rem's to help with this?"

"You mean Reminisce? (*1) No, I think you can handle it on your own."

"Great, I accept. Who's the target?"

"Prime Time from Hero Hijinks."

"Of course, you would leak something to a news anchor." Shino nearly facepalmed.

"Well, I just want to double check that he wouldn't use what I told him against me."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I get it. I'll check for you later tonight, in exchange for some of Ochaco's cookies."

"You know you can just ask her for some yourself."

"I can't when that manic Bakago wouldn't let me step foot in their building."

'You would think that Kacchan would have let go of at grudge from 1st year.' I thought to myself. "He does know that you like Rem, right?"

"He doesn't listen to me past, Hi."

"Well, don't worry. I can get you those cookies in a couple of days."

"Than consider your mission booked."

"Thank you very much."

"No problem"

I hung up and continued back to my agency. I got a call from Shinso the next night telling the task was completed. Apparently he and his partner Reminisce, found and questioned Prime Time. He was only going to possibly say something on his theory forums, and Reminisce altered his memory with me so that my answer wasn't entirely clear.

And it only cost double mount of cookies that I promised.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) Reminisce (or Rem for short) = go over in one's memory. I would imagine that Shinso would eventually get to be a hero, albeit after an long and tiring process, and that he would be partnered with another mind-based hero. Reminisce can alter people memories as far back as a week, that is if the memory is still there.

I don't really use honorifics that much when it comes to writing fics. But since Izuku still uses honorifics in the dub, I'll try to use them at least with him.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the series, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted , but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	4. Bakugo & Enji (A)

Hero Hijinks: Bakugo & Enji

First and formost, I know that Bakugo doesn't have a hero name, so until further notice, I'm using the name from Horikoshi's notes/early drafts: Ground Zero. I'm welcome to any suggested names for him if they are better.

Also a good chunk of the T-rating is because of Bakugo's cursing.

** = text on the screen.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and any other of their partnered companies.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Set in the Furture)

*Hero Hijinks*

*the latest daily hero news network.*

*(small print) Hero Hijinks is filmed in front of a live studio audience.*

"Hello Everyone! I'm Prime Time and this is Hero Hijinks. Tonight we have some extra fiery guests today in our new type of interview segment. Old vs. New!"

*OLD VS. NEW* the screen shows shot of an older hero and a younger hero clashing fists.

"Here representing the older heroes, we have Endeavor." The camera pans to the now retired hero walking out wearing a dark gray suit and still sporting his signature fire facial hair, but with some blue flames flickering in where he has gray streaks. His smile sports more of a smirk than a good-natured smile as he waved to the audience, shook Prime's hand, and sat down.

"And here representing the younger heroes, we have Ground Zero." The camera pans to show Bakugo walking in with a couple explosions popping from his finger tips. He had a dark red suit with no tie, a couple of buttons on his shirt undone to reveal a necklace with a rose gold "UG" charm, and sported an almost maniacal smile that was at least an improvement compared to his UA days. He shook Prime's hand and sat down as well.

"It is fantastic to see the two of you." Prime turned faced the audience, "You wouldn't believe how hard it was to coordinate this meet up."

Enji was the first to speak. "We're glad to be here Prime Ti-"

"Speak for yourself." Bakugo interupted. "The traffic was terrible getting up here and it took forever to find a parking spot."

"That is no way to act about minor inconvinences." Enji scolded Bakugo lightly. "I'm sorry for my collegue's behavior. As one of his sponsors, I-"

"You don't have to be sorry about anything. I say what's on my mind. 'Don't hold anything back' is what I always say, am I right?" Bakugo directed the question to the audience, which all cheered in agreement.

"Gentlemen, please." Prime Time said trying to calm down his guest and the audience. "I heard you mention that you, are Ground Zero's sponsor. What is it like to be in such a partnership?"

"Well, it not easy by any means." Enji said "As I mentioned in past interviews, when I retired I handed the reigns of my agency to my son, Taikyū." Enji said with a subtle falter in his smile. "I continued to be a freelance hero (*1) and being a role model for futures heroes by sponsoring, such as team-ups and giving advice."

"Interesting and what about you Ground Zero?"

"To hell with that, it's a pain." Bakugo said bluntly. "He's like a freaking helicopter whenever he visits my agency." Enji forehead was about to pop a vein before Bakugo continued in more serious tone. "However I can say this, he's brutally honest. Boarder line berserk. I might not always like it, but I know need it." Bakugo touches his charm. "Much like a few of my old classmates that I still team up with to this day." The screen behind behind them shows a picture of Kirishima, Bakugo, Ochaco, and Izuku all smiling (or smirking in Bakugo's case) at the opening of his agency.

"We're getting a little short on time," Prime said while putting a finger to his ear before continuing, "so I want to cover one last thing." He turned to the audience before, continuing. "Last week or so, a villian with a gas hallucination quirk attacked Endeavor while off duty. It took heroes from multiple agencies to stop Endeavor from rampaging past the suburban areas and reaching more urban areas of the city. It wasn't until a coordinated attack from Ground Zero, Deku, Red Riot, and Tetsteel (*2) had hit Endeavor hard enough to knock him out and get him to medical experts to get the gas out of his system." Prime turned back to Enji and Bakugo. "Ground Zero what was it like to see your sponsor in such an uncontrollable state? And Endeavor, what has it like either during or after the attack?"

"It was nothing too big. Sure there was some damage, but nothing my agency and me couldn't fix. If anything it was only hard for some other heroes, because we weren't fighting a villain. We had to contain one of our own, without hurting him or ourselves." Bakugo said with the slightest waver in his his voice near the end. "The real game changer was having Red Riot and Metal Face h-"

"Don't you mean Tetsteel?" Prime corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. They held Endeavor long enough to for me to let loose a final attack. What about you Mr. Fire Beard?"

"Hm." Enji was silent for a moment. "For the entirety of my hero career with an agency, I never had great approval rating like previous #1 heroes. And for an even longer time, I didn't care so long as I got the mission completed. But after that attack, I noticed how people avoided me. Not just people that always disapprove of me, but also people that used to look up to me would turn away. And unlike previous times, I didn't have an anyone from my agency to defend me, or at least genuinely."

"Aw, well be happy to know that me and everybody from Hero Hijinks feel for you." Prime said with placing a fist on his shoulder similarly as . "I think we'll wrap it up from here. Thanks again for joining us gentlemen."

"Yeah, whatever", Bakugo responded.

"Anytime", said Enji.

"That's all for now, folks. Join us next time on Hero Hijinks!"

The camera pans away as Enji and Bakugo smirks at it and turns to wave at the audience.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(After the Taping)

"You know most people wouldn't believe that crap, right?!" Bakugo said leaning again the doorframe of Enji's dressing room.

"What?" Enji said while looking at Bakugo in the mirror and untying his tie.

"Don't 'what ?' me!" Bakugo said while stepping in and closing the door behind him. "All that shit about no one defending you. You know damn well that son of a bastard, Deku, and me stood up for you."

Enji's eye twitched before he pulled himself together and faced him. "Wow, I was wondering where all that piss and vinegar went. Holding it back for the cameras, huh?"

"Like your one to talk. Why the hell do you even would you still care? You're retired, you don't need to worry about approval rating anymore."

"It may affect my son's ratings." Enji got up and stepped forward Bakugo

"You know he could care less." Bakugo said pointedly.

"Perhaps, but it can affect your ratings as well. With me being your sponsor, wouldn't you care?" Enji towered Bakugo despite only having a couple inches on him.

"Tsk, to hell that I care." Bakugo stared him down.

"Doesn't matter. Just as having my support helps your rating, it can also hurt them."

"Don't forget that you only make up a small margin of my rating." Bakugo practically growled.

"Keep beliving that." Enji turned away and collecting his things. "I can't tell you what to do."

"You're damn right."

"Glad that we can both agree that I'm right." Enji walked out before Bakugo could say anything else.

"I hope you go to hell, you freaking fire son of a bitch." Bakugo muttered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) I think that in the future Enji would hand over his agency to Shoto as a pubicity stunt, but I wouldn't think that he would fully retire if he was still physically able to do hero work. So he would become a freelance hero, or a hero that have retired from a hero agency and can no longer be in the hero rankings, but still aide coordinate with the police and other agencies. One example of this (or at least at the moment) is someone like, Gran Torino.

(*2) I never found out Tetsu's hero name, so I made one up. By the way, tetsu means steel in japanese and never knew that until I look up his info.

You might of thought that I wouldn't curse this much in a fic, neither did I. I really don't curse irl, so I hope that it's not unrealistic. Also, now I see why people write about Bakugo so much. He's more fun to write than I thought. I might have him pop up some more, who knows.

Also I want to clearify that, I'm not trying to be sympathetic to Endeavor (completely). He is still a hulking pile of burnt garbage that need a good punch to his stupid flaming chin. But if you've read up to the Licence Exam arc, you know that he had the tiniest bit of character growth and since this takes place several years later, he would at least be a decent human being by now, if only a little.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the series, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted , but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	5. Todoroki & Izuku (A)

Hero Hijinks: Todoroki & Izuku, Japan's Top Ranking Couple

There's going to be name drops of people that have yet to appear in season 3 or appear later on in the potential season 4, but I'll try to avoid plot related stuff.

Prior to reading notes:

\- Taikyū = Todoroki's hero name.

\- Ground Zero = Bakugo's hero name

** = text on the screen.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and any other of their partnered companies.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Set in the Furture - a couple of weeks after the "Deku" interview)

*Hero Hijinks*

*the latest in daily hero news network.*

*(small print) Hero Hijinks is filmed in front of a live studio audience.*

"Hello Listeners! I'm Prime Time and this is Hero Hijinks. There is romance in the air this week. We've been trying to have Ground Zero and Uravity as guests by the end of the week. Uravity is up for it, but Ground Zero is a bit hesitant. Tag and tell him to come over on our Twitter with #GroundZeroWhereYouAt and #GroundZeroHijinks. However, for now we have another super hero couple for tonight. Folks put you hands together for Taikyū and Deku"

Todoroki strode out and as he crouches for a second Izuku leaps over him. They both gave a thumbs up as they waved to the audience and shook Prime Times hand before sitting down. Todoroki is wearing a blue long sleeved dress shirt and gray tie, vest, & pants and Izuku is wearing a green long sleeved dress shirt a matching gray bow tie, vest, & pants.

"Welcome to the show Taikyū and welcome back Deku"

"It's great to see you again Prime Time." Izuku greeted with his usual bright smile.

"It's a pleasure to be here as well." Todoroki also greeted.

"Let's get down to business!" Prime said straightening his papers. "There has been whispers on the web that there is something blooming between you two. Can you confirm or deny this?"

"Well, we can gladly say that we can confirm that." Deku said as Todoroki reached for and held his hand.

"Yes! I knew it." Prime cheered along with the rest of the audience. "You first heard it here. TodoDeku is confirmed."

"Todo-Deku?" Todoroki said confused. "I have never heard of this name."

"It's a combination of a couple's names and are usually used for popular people; like: Tododeku, Kacchoco, Kirishmina, Meiida..." Izuku started to ramble off

"Izuku." Todoroki shook his hand in Izuku's.

"Oh, sorry." Izuku blushed. "I was rambling again wasn't I?"

"It's cute." Todoroki said

"I tend to do that too." said Prime "Would that make me cute?"

"No, only Deku is allowed to be cute."

"Sorry, I was just checking for my niece. She's a big fan of you and Endeavor." Izuku felt Todoroki's hand tense a little, but not visible to the audience. "Now that we know that you two are together, any plans for a family, adoption, IVF..."

"Wow. Getting a bit ahead of ourselves, huh Prime?" Izuku blushed.

"To answer your question, we haven't really thought about it to much. I wouldn't mind having a little girl." Todoroki pointed out.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind have a little girl like Eri." Izuku agreed. "But she's happy with Mirio and he's is so good with her." Behind them showed a picture of Izuku holding Eri up on his shoulders while Mirio was holding up her hand in a victory pose.

"She is pretty cute." Prime commented. "We've had a lot of people send questions us in preparations to your appearances as a couple. Would you guys mind if we can get through some of the most asked questions?"

"Not at all" Izuku said while Todoroki nodded.

"Let to this!" Prime pulled a few of que cards from under his desk. "Fist question: What was your first encounter like?"

"Heated." Todoroki responded bluntly, which resulted in the audience ohh-ing.

"He means competatively." Izuku corrected. "when we challenged each other right before our first Sports Festival at UA."

"Yes. Even though I was more enabled with my quirk, Deku strategy skills and improvised methods were impressive." Todoroki added.

"Next question: Taikyū had a history of having a cold demeanor during his youth. How did Deku worm his way into his heart and is he the reason for Taikyū's change in character?"

"To answer the latter question, it was probably when our internships had us both in Hosu City. In the mist of helping civilians evacuate, we had to watch each other's back and would have had some close calls if we didn't trusted each other." Todoroki answered thoroughly. "As for the other question, it was probably his smile." which resulted in Izuku blushing and the audience aww-ing. "I swear, this smile can renew the moral of an army." Todoroki said seriously as he poked Izuku's freckled cheek.

"Taikyū, stop it." Izuku stopped his poking, but still linked a couple of his fingers with his.

"Last one, people have noticed that Taikyū spells his hero name with the kanjis '出久'," Those kanji appears on the scene behind them, "and the those same kanji also can be used to spell Deku. (*1) Was this foreshadowing to your relationship?" The scene displayed both kanji to compare along with a picture of Todoroki and Izuku.

"It was intentional." Todoroki said bluntly again, which resulted in the audience ohh-ing and aww-ing.

"SOMEWHAT intentional." Izuku clarified. "When we were choosing out hero names in our third year at UA, Taikyū wanted to finally settle on a name. He asked almost everyone in our class for suggestions, and settled on one that Ingenium and I suggested - 'Endurance'." Behind them displayed a magazine cover of Tenya and Todoroki hoisting Izuku up to form a 3-person pyramid.

"I would like to ask some more questions but, we've run out of time. Thanks again for joining us, gentlemen."

"I hope we can be back soon."

"Likewise" Todoroki responded.

"That's all for now, folks. Join us next time on Hero Hijinks!"

The camera pans away as Izuku gives a peaces sign and Todorki waves at it and turns to the cheering audience.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(After the Recording)

"I swear your lack of filter will have me faint from embarassment one day." Izuku said as they walk backstage to their dressing rooms.

"I thought that was part of being a couple." Todoroki said while dramping an arm around Izuku shoulder.

"Honesty is different then being blunt like you were back there."

"I thought you like it when I'm blunt?"

"Yeah, but not when there camera around to record it and stuff. Only me and our friends are allowed to see that." This caused both of them to lightly blush.

"If that's how you feel, I try to be more careful my words." Todoroki pecked Izuku's cheek before going into his dressing room. While Izuku rushed into his to avoid anyone seeing his beet red face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) Recently, I found that Taikyū (耐久 = Endurance) can also be spelled as "出久", which can also be used to spell Deku. At least according to Google Translate and this [wwwDOTquoraDOTcom/Why-does-Bakugou-call-Midoriya-Deku].

Be still my TodoDeku heart ^w^. I personally ship it because i find the aesthetic appealing, but actual long forms of dialogue was a bit difficult. Kudos to all those that can write effective/believable Tododeku fics and, sorry if the dialogue was a bit patchy. I couldn't settle on a smooth line of conversation. For the record, I would like to mention that I'm open to most ships if it has something backing it up.

If you are lost on who the heck Mirio is, you guys should find out in the second half of season 3, but probably wouldn't meet Eri until either the tail end of season 3 or at the beginning of season 4.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the series, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted , but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	6. MM - Gang Orca (A)

Hero Hijinks - Minute Memo: Gang Orca

So here's the thing...

I originally wanted make a full interview for Gang Orca. BUT I lost stream after a while. BUT at the same time, I wanted to do something for Gang Orca.

So... "Minute Memo" was born. Think of it as: if Hero Hijinks is the actual show, then Minute Memo is a cut-away either before or after the commercial breaks or videos on their YouTube channel.

Prior to reading notes:

\- Taikyū = Todoroki's hero name.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and any other of their partnered companies.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
(Set in the Furture)

*Minute Memo*

*Your Insight into the minds of Heroes*

"With Heroes constantly on call, not many can make time for full length interviews. 'Minute Memo' allows them a literal minute to give some insight about themselves or their opinions on current events. Today on Minute Memo, we have Gang Orca. The previously top ranking hero that plans to retire by next year and currently ranked as one of the top 3 villainous looking Heroes. Give us the memo Orca!"

The screen transitions to Gang Orca in his signature hero outfit of a white tailored suit with a black heat resistant cape resembling his skin.

"I was never fond of that ranking of 'how villianous heroes looked'. My appearance was partially due to being shy during my training days. My timid, and I'll bet scared, personality during start of my hero career made the villains that I faced underestimate me. So I decided to flipped the script by embracing my unsettling featured and crafting an intimidating appearance to make the villians scared of me before I can get scared of them.

"Someone like myself may look scary, but aren't when you get to know them. It's also for that reason, that I been having seminars with heroes such as Deku and Taikyū to promote anti-bullying along with self-defense techniques when talking it out doesn't work at first."

"Gang Orca, what do you plan on doing once you retire?" Prime Time could be heard off screen.

"I looked into possibly sponsoring Anima in hopes of toning up his look and see if it works him similarly as it worked for me. I also took a look at Red Riot & Tetsteel to make sure they can balance their bold appearances with soft personalities. Besides those sponsoring concepts, I'm most likely going to spend my time at the police academy as a training coordinator and counselor."

"We've also heard from the principal UA High school offered you a teaching position. Did you consider taking up on their offer?"

"Not yet. I already promised the Police Academy that I would work with them for a few years, but I'm not opposed to assisting in special exercises from time to time."

Way to make a Splash, Orca! That's it for now. Come sit with us next time for another Minute Memo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There's so many characters like Gang Orca that doesn't get enough love, but doesn't have enough screen or page time to be fleshed out. I just hope that snippets like this can add something to the mix.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the series, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	7. Kota & Eri (A)

Hero Hijinks: Kota & Eri, UA's risings stars

 **Spoiler warning for Ch. 156** or season 4 for any anime-onlys out there. I suggest that if you don't know who Eri is, then to skip this one.

Some of you might be wondering why I still have A & B universes even though I haven't posted anything for the B universe. That's because I am writing stuff for it, but I haven't come up with a satisfying draft to those concepts yet. Heck, there are still some stuff in the A universe that I haven't quite got its footing yet let-alone a finished draft.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and any other of their partnered companies.

* * *

(Set in the Future)

*Hero Hijinks*

*the latest daily hero news network. *

*(small print) Hero Hijinks is filmed in front of a live studio audience. *

"Hello Listeners! I'm Prime Time and this is Hero Hijinks." A man with short curly black hair, dark complexion, and glasses sat at a desk in a nice dark green suit. "With the Winter holidays comes the bitter cold, but also a break for hard-working students. Today we have a couple of 2nd years from UA High that's been rising among their peers since their middle school years. Please welcome Tempest and Risutoa (*1)!"

Kota came out in his version of his signature red, horned cap that were fitted with a visor that could double as scuba goggles. He was also wearing a green insulated swimsuit with red utility belt and pack that had an oxygen tank and a water sack. Next to him was Eri, who was wearing a light green suit that was had a silver utility belt to hold first aid supplies and compressed objects she can convert back to their regular state, such as turning a compressed disc to a support beam. They walked to the audience and shook Prime Time's hand before sitting down.

"It's nice to finally see some young faces here at the desks. From what I understand this is your first TV interviews, right?"

"Yeah." They both responded.

"Some of us seen you in action on the news but tell everyone that might not know what kind of heroes your guys are striving to be."

"Well, I'm mostly open to any form of hero-work that I can help with." Kota started, "Since my quirk involves water manipulation, I tried to work in places along the coast or rivers and stuff. But I also have water creation from the surrounding air, so recently I started to venture to areas that may not be close to water but have a high humidity rate."

"Interesting. I would imagine this change in scenery would allow the two of you to work together."

"It does a little." Eri responded, hiding a minor blush with her hair. "Because of my quirk I go back and forth between being an onsite medic for victims and rescue to stabilize buildings for others to get out."

"That's awesome. From what I heard, you're a year older than Kota, yet your both in the same class. How is that?"

"Well, I didn't exactly grow up in a traditional household and because of that I was behind a few grades for a while. Kota was a big help in getting me back on track. He sacrificed half of his summer break each to review everything and make sure I remembered what I learned the previous year."

"That's another thing. How did the two you met?"

"I guess you can say that Deku brought us together"

The screen behind them showed a picture of Deku holding both of them on his shoulders when they were in elementary school. There was another current picture of all of them in their hero costumes with hand on each of their shoulders, but still towering them. To which, the audience oohed and awed but did so while eyeing the two teens instead of the pictures.

"I mean, we both had encounters with villains that Deku saved us from when he was still in UA."

"And not both of you are attending UA and among the top of your class." Prime glanced as the audience. "I know that some of you might be wondering the same something as me. I heard that there's a budding attraction between the two of you." He turned back to us with a good-hearted look in his eyes. "Any comment?"

They both fidget a little unable to answer immediately. Kota hide his eyes with his cap and Eri with her hair, but either of them were budging.

"Well I wanted to spare your guys of this" His smile started to turn into a shit-eating grin. "But do either of you want to explain this photo from the Awa Odori festival (*2)?"

On the screen behind them was a zoomed in shot of Kota and Eri in a parade of dancing performers. Kota was wearing a dark green happi gown, green headband, and a pair of white shorts. Eri was wearing a light green happi gown, a green headband, and a pair of white shorts. The smiling pair were among other teens paired off with matching colors. Kota was beating on a drum that had a mounted lantern on it while Eri dancing around him with a fan. When they turn around to see the picture, the both of their faces went beet red.

"W-w-Where did you get that?" Eri stuttered.

"We were going to use pictures from the festival's site, but when Eraserhead saw the pictures he gave us the original pictures." Prime have a thumbs up to the camera as the screen showed another selfie version of the picture with Aizawa giving a peace sign.

Kota let out a sigh before grabbing Eri's hand to steady both her and himself. "Alright yes. We're dating and have been for half a year now. We didn't want to tell anyone so that we could both focus on our hero-work." I glanced at Eri

"Ain't that they cutest thing? As much as I would like to see you two blush over each other some more, we've run out of time."

"Oh, thank God." Kota sighed which caused Eri to giggle.

"It was nice to talk with you Prime Time." Eri offered.

"Yeah, whatever" Kota agreed with a shrug.

"That's all for now, folks. Join us next time on Hero Hijinks!"

Prime Time said as the camera pans away and Kota & Eri waves at it and turns to the cheering audience.

* * *

(After taping - Kota POV)

"I was not excepting that curveball at the end there" Eri said as she swings our hands as we walked to our dressing rooms.

"Tell me about it. But at least it's behind us and now we don't have to hide this anymore." I said squeezing her hand.

"Yeah, meet me at the side entrance so we can walk back to the dorms together?"

"You bet."

They split up to go to their respective rooms to change back into civilian clothes. When closed the door to my room, I was shocked to see someone hiding behind it and went to a defensive stance. But to my partial-relief it was only Mr. Aizawa.

"Mr. Aizawa? What are you doing here?"

"As Eri's parental guardian, I wanted to drive you kids back." He stepped away from the door so that we could talk normally. "But she insisted that she was going to hang out with you and some friends. But imagine my surprise when only you two were here and no one else."

He started to step into my personal space.

"I know you're a good kid Kota. You were a great student and it's hard to believe that you are the most gentlemanly toward Eri than anyone else your age. So, tell me why this is the first time I hear about the two of you going out."

"Well... sir, it wasn't always my intention." Mr. Aizawa started to glare at me. "I mean... Whenever we went to hangout everyone just sort of branched off, leaving only us. We bonded over similar backgrounds and just sort of clicked." He still didn't seem convinced enough. "I know that Eri has been through a lot more than me, but I sooner hurt myself if it means guaranteeing her safety."

"Hm, I have I feeling that you would say that." He said taking a step back. "I'm glad were on the same page." He turned to walk out. "You're both still young, so no funny business and be back on campus by curfew."

After he left, I changed into the red turtleneck and black jeans I wore earlier and met with Eri at the side entrance. Eri was in a dress that was turquoise at the top and faded into a dark green with black stockings and flats

"What took you so long?" she said with a frustrated but cute pout.

"I had to talk with Mr. A... Prime Time, yeah."

"Kota~" she said as she fluttered her big red eyes at me. "I can tell when you're lying~."

"Honest, that's what kept me up." I could feel the sweatdrop on my temple betraying me.

"Was it Uncle Mirio?" I didn't budge. "maybe Uncle Deku?" Still didn't budge. "must my big grump of a Dad, Eraser?" I couldn't help but flinch. "There it is~. Don't worry, I'll have a word with him later."

"You don't need to do that."

"But I want to." She said bluntly, completely innocent to the Mr. Aizawa's aggressive protectiveness.

"Alright, but can your promise me one thing?" I said grabbing her hand.

"What is it?"

"When he buries me, can you make sure are daffodils at my grave. I heard that cats don't like them, so hopefully that can keep me from haunting me or something."

I responded to my impending doom with a laugh and cuddled into my side.

I had a good run, I guess. If I die from any punishment from "Dad-Aizawa" has for me, at least I'd go out with the best friend I'd ever had at my side.

* * *

(*1) Risutoa = Japanese for "restore"

(*2) Awa Odori festival = or the Awa Dance Festival.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the series, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	8. Delay Notice

Hey Peoples!

 **minor ch.210 manga spoilers ahead**

Sorry that it's been a while since my latest chapter, but Horikoshi through a screwball at me with giving more details to One for All. I'm looking over my notes and seeing how to adjust to the the new info.

Thanks for the patience!


	9. Annual Fall Update

Sorry no new chapter yet, just an update so that you guys know that I haven't abandoned anything.

Also sorry that I'm a little late to the update. With school starting up again, I'll be working on a little bit of everything, as inspiration comes and goes. I can't guarantee constant posting, because education comes first.

However, I'm still continuing my stories and hopefully be able to update on a bimonthly basis. And once I get a break or have more freetime, I'll be able to update more frequently. I also created an Instagram for some spontaneous reviews on some stuff, so you might find me there a bit more than here until I can get a break.

Hazel Topaz ^_^


End file.
